All's Fair
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: HPDM- All's Fair In Love And War. And Through All The Pain, There Is A Brighter Tomorrow. Collections of Drabbles. With a hidden message. Written for Telira.


Kudo's to Telira-chan, for help with the hidden message, and for letting me spam her with ideas ALLL night. Babe, you keep me going. Honestly EXDEE~!

warnings:this fic contains the pairing HPDM which is BoyxBoy. It also contains Angst, Violence, and some sap. Thankya very much.

Kudo's (once again) to anyone who can unearth the hidden message in this drabble fest~!

_feedback is ALWAYS appreciated._

-

**All's Fair...**

-

**T****ense****:**

Body stretched and toned and wired, they were trained to be soldiers, fighters, but they used those same muscles for lovemaking and that closed the distance between them as they ignored the marks that made them enemies.

**H****ate:**

They loathed things about each other, things that irked them down through the skin and into the bone, but it never affected the connection of love they shared.

**E****ndless:**

Draco seemed to never run out of insults, seemed to spew them from his very soul, but Harry countered them easily with the sweetest endearments that made the blond melt into putty in his hands.

**Y****esterday:**

The past was full with not only anger and pain, but murder and casualties on both sides. If Draco could forgive him for killing his father, what right did Harry have to hate him for killing his best friend?

-

**F****ree: (dedicated, with love, to my girl Telira - She's the best friend anyone could ever have)**

The lack of bindings was the first sign, the nearby placement of his wand the second, but it wasn't until he snuck into Harry's bed that night, that Draco knew he was really alive.

**O****ut:**

They gave each other chance upon chance to call it quits. They fought and they bickered and they hurt all the day, but through the night, they kissed and they promised that nothing could keep them apart.

**U****nderstand:**

When Harry stood up and left in the middle of Ron's funeral, Hemione didn't follow, thinking he needed time and space. If she had followed, she would have found the one responsible for the death of her lover cry into the arms of his own.

**Grateful****:**

Harry made sure when he kissed Draco's pain away, it was hard enough to leave a mark on that pale body, he never wanted Draco to forget, he was the only one who could love him so unconditionally.

**H****eat:**

_Crucio _be damned, Draco swore that Harry planned to burn him alive with a skillful tongue and a wicked grip.

**T****ake:**

No matter how much Harry gave, Draco was never one to believe enough was enough.

-

**T****ame:**

Harry Potter would not wrap himself around Draco's finger, adorable pout be damned.

**O****riginal:**

Draco was sure Harry was full of it, when in the middle of a thorough shag, the boy had the audacity to call him 'princess' and fully believed he was the first one to think of the nickname.

-

**H****ealing:**

Harry was possibly the only one to ever know, therefore he may have been the only one to keep quiet, but when Draco said he'd never had the dark mark, Harry didn't mention the spell he'd created to remove it.

**O****rchid:**

If Draco couldn't kiss the way he did, the death of the flower Harry had picked for him on their first date would have signaled the end of their attempt at a serious relationship.

**L****ust:**

Narcissia three rooms over or no, Harry's hard on wasn't going away until Draco decided to do something about it.

**D****edication:**

Before the 'L' word between them, there was another they were promised to, and one they had no choice in. The first was 'Loyalty', and it felt like so much of a lie, compared to the 'Love'.

-

**O****rdinary:**

Draco had changed a fair deal, but nothing could convince him living in a muggle town would be worth the privacy from the Aurors.

**N****ever:**

Harry swore, that he would rather die then see Draco fall. And Draco promised him, that if Harry ever stopped living, that Draco would kill himself. It was easy to see, why they both survived the war.

**T****orn:**

Harry was pulled from his parents, thrust into a family that didn't want him, pushed into a school that promised him escape, and dragged into a war he didn't know how to fight. But nothing, no one, ever, was going to take Draco from him.

**O****pening:**

It was all about weakness to Malfoys. All about posture and standing and blood. So when Harry fell to his knees, shivering with pain before the dark lord, it was only reasonable that Draco stood in place of his suddenly weaker part.

-

**L****aze:**

Christmas was for Ron and Hemione, Easter was for Fred and George, Thanksgiving was for Sirius and Remus. It was the nights between that were for laying in Draco's bed and hoping no one came looking.

**O****rdeal:**

Draco had to beg and plead and kiss to get his way, but really Harry was happy with anything that happened. He didn't care how it happened, so long as by the end of the night he was married to the snarky blond.

**V****anish:**

Harry prayed and prayed and prayed, that Draco had taken his advice and his cloak, and wasn't hiding amongst the death eaters here, with the curses that were flying through the air a dragon would have been imposable to spot.

**E****nergy:**

Harry's magic was out of control after the final fight, and given Draco and a bedroom, it wasn't unlikely for clothes to fly and breath to pant before they'de so much as touched each other.

**xxx**

_**Muse (telira-chan) wrote this to inspire me, it isn't a part of the hidden message, but sums up the emotions, xxx**_

_*And through all the names, deuls, and the war they fought against each other, the nights they stole alone together, their perfect, little unstoppable secret, and the stolen kisses and mouthed "i love you"'s made it worth the pain._


End file.
